


more than enough

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wants to kiss John all the time but John doesn't know that and so Alex tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than enough

John walked along the sidewalk, kicking the crunchy, fall leaves up. Fall snuck up when he was not watching, too occupied with other things. Alexander was one of those other things. He was heading home from that said persons house right then, having been over after school. He had been over because Alex had asked him over, like he always does. It never fails, everyday Alex comes up asking, “Would you like to come over today?” and John always replies that yes, of course he would like to. John once asked Alex why he asked John to come over all the time, and Alex simply responded, “Because I quite like your company, John Laurens.” which ignited a whole new set of feelings in John that he really didn’t know what to do with. 

John knew he was gay, he had known that for awhile. He also knew that he liked Alexander, that was a new discovery, one he really had no clue what to do with, but he didn’t know if Alex felt the same, or even if he was queer and John felt it was not his business to inquire about his friends orientation or his, most likely, nonexistent feelings for John, so therefore John never asked. It never came up until that one day.

Alexander had been flirting, or what John assumed was flirting, with John that whole day. But it really didn’t faze him because that was just Alex, he basically flirted with everyone, and John also knew that Alex had a date the other night with someone, so he didn’t think much about it, because Alex said it went good so John took that as a hint that he would be having a second date.

They were in John’s room doing homework when Alexander suddenly asked him, “Do you ever think about kissing boys, John?” To say John was taken aback would be an understatement. He practically fell off the bed. He didn’t know how to respond without outright saying he was gay, because what if Alexander wasn’t okay with that? Even though he knew Alex wasn’t like that, the thought still stuck and was what made him keep this piece of information about his sexuality to himself. 

“Um. Do you?” John whispered. He couldn’t quite find his voice. 

“Yes. I think about it a lot, I think it would be nice.” Alexander said loudly. Then, in a quieter voice, he said “John.”

“Alexander.”

“Does that bother you?” Alex said, looking right at John, because that was Alex, never scared of talking about his feelings.

“If it did, that would sort of make me a hypocrite, Alex.” 

“You think about kissing guys?” Alex asked, sounding a bit shocked.

“I’m gay. Guess this is as good a time as any to tell you, huh?”

“Oh. Wow. I’m bisexual. Also, I kind of went on a date with Aaron Burr?” Alex said the end like it was a question. A question of what? Approval? How could John approve when he was jealous that Alex was dating someone who wasn’t him? Even though it was selfish that he thought that, because Alex deserved to be happy, and John was too afraid to tell him his feelings for Alex.

“So, are you and Burr like, dating now?” John was careful with his words and tone, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t hurt.

Alexander laughed at that, actually laughed. He could barely get himself together to gasp out, “No! Definitely not. John Laurens, how could you ever think I would be able to actually date Burr? Yes, the date was nice, but we butt heads on too many issues. Hell, we can barely even be friends half the time.”

“Makes sense, yeah.” John said, laughing too.

“Also, me and Aaron kissed at the end of the night and he knew I wasn’t really thinking about kissing him, so that kinda didn’t work. But we didn’t end on a sour note or anything. Burr said there was this person that works on the student council with him, Theodosia, I think? Anyways, he wants to get their number.” Alex said, smiling at John.

“Who were you kissing? When you kissed Burr, I mean.”

“You, John.” John looked up from where he was staring at the blue comforter, and saw that Alexander was blushing. Which totally wasn’t adorable. Definitely not. Alex continued, “I think about kissing you a lot, John Laurens, and I know you may not feel the same, if you did it would be amazing, but it’s okay if you don’t. I will be okay if you don’t return my romantic feelings for you. If you do not want to kiss me or be intimately involved with me, if you only want to be friends, I will take whatever. I just couldn’t not say anything, not anymore. But John, being your best friend, that’s more than enough.”

Alexander liked John. He actually liked him in the way John liked Alex. And John did want to kiss Alex. He wanted to kiss him a lot. So that’s exactly what he did. 

John leaned towards him, and pressed his lips to Alex’s. John couldn’t even exactly describe how he felt in that moment, or the moment after that, when Alex smiled against John’s lips and that, that right there, that was more than enough.


End file.
